


Jealousy or Something Like It

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Multi, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam and Dean walk in on Sam's favorite twosome. Apparently a twosome.





	Jealousy or Something Like It

Sam is speechless. He lets Dean say the first words in response to the two of them finding Gabriel and Rowena. 

He supposes he shouldn't be surprised. Or maybe sure what part of it all makes him feel worse. He isn't sure what to feel about so many things at times. Maybe he leaned too much on any of them. 

_This is fine._

Both of them look at him pointedly.

_Fine._

He's Sam Winchester, and this is the world he knows. He's got family to save. It's just that maybe he'd thought they were family too.


End file.
